fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blodauette Somnita
Blodauette Somnita (ソムニタ・ブロダウエット, Somunita Burodauetto) is a mysterious creature assumed to be a Demon who resides in Era of Fiore. Sealed away a long time ago, she was captured, or rather allowed herself to be captured, a long time ago and was used for vicious experiments prior to her sealing. Despite the fact that she is asleep, Blodauette still releases a vast amount of magical energy every time she exhales. As such, the Magic Council has sealed her inside a massive room which can contain her destructive snores. Having slept for several centuries, her guardians, who also happen to monitor her brain waves, presume that the unidentified woman has seemingly entered a state of mind where dreams and reality are indistinguishable. It also, eerily enough, appears as if she is actually aware of her surroundings whenever she dreams and therefore bears knowledge of whatever has happened around her. But since the boundary of dreams and reality is virtually indistinguishable to her, Blodauette cannot assert with certainty that the knowledge she bears is knowledge of the real world. In turn, this has resulted in a rather unstable mentality. Since nothing seems real to her, it is not unlikely that she has become a psychopathic individual with homicidal tendencies. Having deduced this, the guardians have advised the members of the council to keep her in a state of hibernation at all cost, unless an immense threat emerges. Compared to Jupiter and Etherion in terms of destructive ability, it is unwise to even enter the room where her hibernating body is situated, as doing so could potentially damage one's body. Appearance Despite the fact that it is rumored that Blodauette is a bloodthirsty demon with a ferocious appetite for human flesh, she actually takes on the appearance of a rather human-looking woman with some rather uncanny features. And aforementioned features are not nearly as inhuman as one would initially think, she is actually surprisingly easy to relate to, aesthetically speaking. However, while in her hibernating state, some may perceive her as disturbingly inhuman, due to the fact that the catatonic state makes her seem both emaciated and perhaps even deceased. This reduces the overall impression of her body, which may seem somewhat ominous to an outsider who observes her body. Constantly asleep, she lies on her back inside a massive Lacrima sphere which keeps her in suspended animation. Rotating around as the scientists monitor her heart rate, respiration and the stability of her Eternano levels, the uncanny serenity which her expression conveys may not just be perceived as off-putting, but eerie as well. But even stranger, is the fact that she has a tendency to open her eyes, despite being asleep. Blood-shot and illuminating an eerie light whenever they open, this has a scientific explanation. In order to avoid dryness, the scientists squirt a red liquid into her eyes every three days. Personality History Synopsis Equipment Powers & Abilities Relationships Trivia Behind the Scenes The name of Blodauette Somnita is derived from two separate languages. Her first name stems from the welsh word "blodau" which means blossom. The feminine suffix -''ette'' has been added to empathize said femininity. Her surname stems from Latin "somnium", meaning dream and the female suffix -''ita''. Humorously, the blod-part of her name sounds surprisingly similar to the English word blood, therefore adding some violent connotations to her being as well. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Magic Council